Une seconde d'éternité
by LadySammy
Summary: En réponse à un concours de fics sur la Saint Valentin...
1. Chapter 1

_(Fic écrite à l'occasion d'un concours sur la Saint Valentin)_

**Une seconde d'éternité**

Oscar ouvrit les yeux. La journée promettait d'être magnifique. Un soleil radieux passait à travers les rideaux de la chambre de la jeune femme. Pourtant on n'était encore qu'en hiver…

Elle se leva cependant sans aucun entrain. Elle avait le cœur lourd, comme tous les ans à cette période…Machinalement, elle se prépara, se lava, et s'habilla. Les mêmes gestes depuis tellement d'années déjà…Elle soupira. Après avoir pris son épée, elle descendit rapidement les escaliers et se rendit directement aux écuries. En scellant son cheval, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait une étrange impression…comme un pressentiment. Elle partit pour la caserne sans avoir dit un seul mot à personne.

On était le mardi 14 février 1787.

oOoOo

André nettoyait les chevaux de l'écurie des Jarjayes. Il savait quel jour on était. Son air était grave et son regard rempli d'une tristesse infinie. Combien de temps encore allait-il pouvoir cacher ses sentiments à Oscar ? Combien de temps.. ? Son cœur souffrait d'une douce blessure, celle de l'amour, mais une blessure qui grandissait avec le temps, et qui ne se refermerait sans doute jamais…

Il poussa un long soupir. Pourquoi était-elle partie sans lui ce matin ? Si vite ? On aurait dit qu'elle prenait la fuite…Mais que fuyait-elle ? Il se hâta de préparer son cheval. Elle lui manquait déjà, surtout aujourd'hui. Il ne cessait de se demander quels pouvaient être les sentiments d'Oscar à son égard…

Il monta sur son cheval et partit au galop vers Versailles.

oOoOo

Oscar galopait vers Versailles, son refuge, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle pensait à cette fête, la saint Valentin… 'la fête des amoureux' disait-on…Cette journée l'effrayait. Elle à qui l'amour était interdit…Pour elle ce jour était comme un jour de deuil…Toutes ses souffrances et ses sacrifices refaisaient surface ce jour-là…

Elle arriva enfin à la caserne. Le cœur encore lourd, elle se redonna consistance, se redressa et prit un air assuré.

'Prête à jouer au bon petit soldat…'se dit-elle.

Oscar était en train d'inspecter le bon fonctionnement des armes à l'armurerie.

-bonjour colonel, salua Girodelle qui venait d'entrer. Vous êtes matinal aujourd'hui !  
-bonjour.. répondit-elle, comme absente.

Elle se concentra sur sa tâche, inspectant une par une les baïonnettes. Girodelle préféra ne pas poser de questions indiscrètes quant à son humeur. Deux soldats firent leur entrée, échangeant des banalités.

Soldat 1 : oui et figure-toi que ma femme va même préparer un repas spécial pour ce soir.. !  
Soldat 2 : ben t'en as de la chance… !  
-tu devrais en profiter pour te déclarer à cette Rose !C'est le jour après tout !C'est la St Valentin !  
-oui tu as raison, je crois que…

Un grand bruit l'interrompit. Girodelle se retourna vers Oscar. Elle avait d'un geste de la main balayé la rangée de mousquets. Elle tremblait…Elle n'en pouvait plus d'entendre ce genre de conversations depuis ce matin.

-Est-ce que tout va bien mon colonel ? demanda Girodelle, inquiet.  
-…Oui…tout va parfaitement bien, murmura-t-elle, fiévreuse.

Elle sortit précipitamment de l'armurerie, les larmes aux yeux, sous le regard ébahi de Girodelle et des deux soldats.

oOo

André galopait vers Versailles, le cœur battant. Il avait pris une décision. Il fallait qu'il agisse. Dès qu'il serait arrivé à la caserne, il irait trouver Oscar et lui souhaiterait une bonne St Valentin. Il était décidé à se déclarer à elle…

oOo

Girodelle alla retrouver Oscar dans la cour. Il venait d'apprendre une nouvelle surprenante…

-Mon colonel !  
-que se passe-t-il Girodelle ?  
-Nous venons d'apprendre qu'un complot contre la Reine se préparait..  
-Quoi !  
-Nous avons retrouvé la trace de cet anarchiste qui avait déjà attenté à la vie du roi il y a 2 ans Et il prépare un nouveau coup pour la semaine prochaine…  
-Savez-vous où il se cache ?  
-oui, on nous a indiqué sa tanière…Je crois que..  
-Parfais, l'interrompit-elle, Girodelle vous prenez le commandement en mon absence. Je pars avec 2 ou 3 hommes capturer cet individu.  
-comment !Mais il serait plus sage de..  
-Il faut avant tout être discret ! le coupa-t-elle à nouveau. Il est d'une grande intelligence et nous devons le prendre par surprise, sinon il disparaîtra dans la nature une nouvelle fois.

Elle semblait déterminée. Girodelle n'osa la contredire. Il est vrai que ce bandit passait pour être un maître en explosions et était le roi des pièges en tout genre. Il était redoutable et c'est vrai qu'il fallait éviter de l'affronter à découvert. Girodelle donna les informations nécessaires quant à la cachette du bandit à Oscar et la laissa.

Elle désigna rapidement 3 soldats pour l'accompagner. Elle aurait souhaité attendre l'arrivée d'André, mais elle n'avait pas ce luxe. Le cœur serré, elle partit donc sans lui à travers la campagne environnante.

oOo

Dix minutes à peine après le départ d'Oscar, André fit son entrée dans la caserne. Essoufflé, il descendit de cheval, l'attacha aux écuries, et courut à la recherche d'Oscar. Il interpella un soldat :

-Eh !Toi !Dis-moi, sais-tu où se trouve le colonel Oscar ?  
-Il vient de partir avec 3 hommes. Une mission urgente parait-il.  
-Oh…fit-il, déçu…Merci.

Son cœur se serra. Lui qui s'était préparé pendant tout le trajet à 'affronter' Oscar, elle n'était pas là… son regard balaya la cour, et se posa sur Girodelle. André courut jusqu'à lui.

-Monsieur !  
-Ah André ! Bonjour. Tu viens de rater Oscar, si c'est ta question…anticipa-t-il, en souriant.  
-Oui…c'est ce qu'on m'a dit, mais…où est-elle allée, je dois lui parler…  
-désolé je ne peux pas te le dire, répondit-il en se retournant pour rejoindre son bureau.

André l'attrapa par l'épaule et le força à se retourner.

-non ! Je dois la voir !! Absolument ! cria-t-il.

Girodelle le regarda, étonné. Il avait l'air bouleversé et ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

-Je…je suis désolé mais cette mission est confidentielle. Son succès en dépend !  
-Pourquoi…que se passe-t-il ? demanda André, soudain inquiet.  
-Désolé…je..  
-et bien que se passe-t-il ici mes amis ?

André et Girodelle se retournèrent vers cette voix familière.

Fersen ! André serra les dents. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux de ce comte prétentieux…

Girodelle lui expliqua rapidement la situation. Fersen intervint :

-Mon ami, s'adressa-t-il à Girodelle, je crois que vous pouvez faire confiance à André, non … ?

André le regarda, étonné. Il eut honte de s'être montré si antipathique envers le comte.

-Très bien, concéda Girodelle.

Il lui expliqua, ainsi qu'à Fersen, la mission d'Oscar, et où elle était partie.

oOo

Pendant ce temps, Oscar et ses hommes étaient arrivés à l'endroit où on avait repéré l'individu. Après 2h de cheval, ils avaient atteint un vieux château qui tombait en ruine. Le plus discrètement possible, ils s'approchèrent du château. Oscar fit un signe de la main pour imposer le silence. Ils entrèrent prudemment à l'intérieur de la bâtisse…

oOo

André courut aux écuries et commença à sceller son cheval, quand Axel de Fersen pénétra à son tour dans les écuries.

-que faites-vous ? demanda André, surpris.  
-et bien…je t'accompagne ! Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à dire à Oscar…répondit-il, d'un air mystérieux.

Le sang d'André ne fit qu'un tour. Sa jalousie refit surface en une seconde !

-Non. Vous, vous restez ici…  
-Je te demande bien pardon.. ?! s'exclama Fersen.  
-Vous avez très bien compris ! lui cria André en lui faisant face. J'y vais seul !  
-Désolé mon ami…mais je viens, répondit le comte, fermement.

André perdit patience. Il s'approcha du comte et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Et moi je vous dis que vous restez ici ! lui souffla-t-il, dans une rage contenue.

Surpris par la brusque colère d'André, Fersen ne rajouta rien. André le lâcha, monta à cheval et partit sans un mot, le visage fermé et le cœur serré.

oOo

Oscar avait finit d'inspecter les pièces principales. Rien. Aucune trace. Elle s'adressa aux soldats, en murmurant :

-Vous, montez à l'étage inspecter les combles. Moi, je descends au sous-sol.  
-A vos ordres colonel.

Elle les regarda partir, et se retourna vers le sombre escalier qui menait aux caves. Elle inspira profondément et commença sa descente. Son pressentiment ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, et ne faisait qu'augmenter au fil des secondes.

-André où es-tu donc… ? murmura-t-elle, nerveuse…

oOo

Il arrivait au grand galop près du château. Son instinct lui disait qu'il fallait faire vite…qu'il fallait retrouver Oscar au plus tôt.

-Attends-moi Oscar…pria-t-il intérieurement. 

Il s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable et parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du château à pied. Alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, il entre aperçut une silhouette fine s'enfoncer dans le noir.

-Oscar ! s'exclama-t-il malgré lui.

oOo

Oscar s'arrêta une demi seconde. Elle avait cru entendre une voix l'appeler. Elle avait dû rêver. Elle hâta le pas. Ce bandit devait très certainement se cacher au fin fond des souterrains. Il fallait faire vite si elle ne voulait pas le laisser s'échapper.

Elle se mit à courir doucement. Elle était dans le noir le plus total et se guidait en posant les mains le long des murs. Soudain, elle ralentit. Elle avait de nouveau cette drôle d'impression…comme si tout se refermait autour d'elle…Cette cave l'effrayait malgré elle. Elle n'aimait pas être seule comme ça…sans lui…sans André. Pendant une seconde, elle voulut faire demi-tour, mais se ressaisit très vite. Elle devait aller jusqu'au bout…

Soudain, elle sentit une planche craquer sous ses pieds. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de reculer qu'elle se sentit tomber.

Une longue chute.

oOo

Une chute douloureuse aussi ! Oscar se releva en se tenant le bas du dos et observa l'endroit où elle était. Curieusement, la petite salle était éclairée par une torche. La pièce carrée était vide, et sans aucune sortie. Ni porte, ni fenêtre, rien. Elle leva la tête et aperçut la trappe par où elle était tombée. Le trou était au moins à 4 mètres de haut au-dessus de sa tête. Impossible de ressortir par là…

-bon sang…c'est pas vrai….

Elle devait bien admettre qu'elle était coincée.

Son regard se posa sur un objet qui était au sol dans un recoin. Elle s'approcha… Doucement… Elle plissa les yeux et reconnut l'objet dans un mouvement d'effroi :

-une…une bombe…

La bombe artisanale, mais néanmoins sophistiquée, était amorcée et allait éclater d'une minute à l'autre…

oOo

André n'avait pas hésité et s'était élancé à la poursuite de la forme qu'il avait vu. C'était Oscar, il en était sur ! Il parcourut le même chemin que la jeune femme quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'entendait rien. Pas même le bruit des pas d'Oscar. Il savait qu'elle était douée mais quand même dans ces couloirs qui résonnaient, il devrait entendre quelques bruits…Inconsciemment, il ralentit. Il sentait qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Pourtant il n'y avait personne.

Son pied heurta quelque chose. Il se baissa et tâta le sol de ses mains.

Une trappe !

Oscar était sûrement là…Il aurait pu le parier. Il se redressa alors et…

oOo

Oscar regardait fixement l'engin mortel. Elle n'avait aucune chance d'arriver à le désamorcer sans le faire exploser. Ce bandit était très doué dans son genre…Elle observa le système à retardement et en déduisit qu'il ne lui restait certainement que quelques minutes, trois ou quatre pas plus… Elle allait y rester…

-Heureusement que tu n'es pas là mon André…, murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Elle sursauta soudain lorsqu'elle entendit un grand bruit derrière elle. Un bruit accompagné d'un cri.

Elle regarda avec effroi la personne qui venait à son tour de tomber par la trappe…

-André !!!! cria-t-elle.

oOo

Il se releva difficilement et la regarda. Enfin il l'avait retrouvée ! Mais elle faisait une de ses têtes…

-Oscar ! J'ai bien cru que je n'allais jamais te retrouver !

Elle restait là, les yeux agrandis, sans pouvoir prononcer un mot.

-Est-ce que ça va Oscar.. ? Tu es blessée ?  
-Mais…mais pourquoi m'as-tu suivi André ?!! explosa-t-elle de colère. Pourquoi ?!! Comment as-tu pu arriver jusqu'ici ?!!  
-Je..je ne pensais pas que cela allait te contrarier à ce point… répondit-il, étonné.  
-Mais enfin..est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu as fais ?!!!

Elle avait le visage crispé, les poings serrés, ses yeux le fusillaient du regard. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi en colère.

-Jamais tu n'aurais du me suivre André !!!  
-Mais vas-tu finir par me dire ce qu'il se passe Oscar ?!! réagit-il enfin.

Elle se calma subitement. Elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler les émotions qui submergeaient son cœur. Son regard s'embua de larmes.

-André…pleura-t-elle.  
-Oh Oscar..mais que se passe-t-il… ? demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Du regard, elle lui montra la machine diabolique. Il comprit en une seconde. Ils allaient mourir…Il regarda le plafond.

- Il n'y a aucune issue possible André… murmura-t-elle en pleurant contre son épaule.

Il la serra davantage dans ses bras. Il comprenait. Il comprenait sa colère.. et son désespoir.

- Tu n'aurais pas du me suivre André, répéta-t-elle. Tu…tu vas mourir à cause de moi…

Le regard d'André devint grave. La fin était proche. Mais curieusement il n'était pas si triste.

-au moins je suis avec toi…répondit-il. C'est la seule chose qui compte à mes yeux Oscar…  
-Oh André…Mais pourquoi…pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ?!

André plongea son regard dans le sien.

-j'avais quelque chose de très important à te dire Oscar…  
-….mais…Mais quoi.. ?!  
-…Heureuse Saint Valentin…  
-….

Elle ne savait plus quoi lui répondre. Elle était pétrifiée…André continua, le cœur battant :

-Je..je t'aime Oscar…  
-André…

Elle fondit en larmes. C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter. Elle se confondit en larmes et en excuses. Elle avait tellement de remords d'avoir entraîné André avec elle…

-Je..je suis tellement désolée André, pleurait-elle, tout est de ma faute.  
-Ce n'est rien…  
-Mais enfin..tu..tu vas mourir à cause de moi !  
-Oscar…Oscar écoute-moi…Je préfère mourir avec toi maintenant que de vivre une seule journée sans toi…Je t'aime.

Il se baissa vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément.

-André…je ..je t'aime aussi…finit-elle par avouer.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Etrangement, Oscar sentit la peur s'envoler. Elle se calma. Elle murmura :

-C'est la plus belle Saint Valentin que j'ai jamais passé André….

André s'écarta légèrement d'elle et la regarda intensément.

Ils entendirent un déclic, le temps d'une seconde. Une très longue seconde, qui leur semblait durer une éternité.

Ils se sourirent, une dernière fois…

Et puis…..

oOoOo

_A suivre… !_


	2. Chapter 2

oOo

Et puis….Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se produisit. Oscar et André échangèrent un regard d'étonnement. Ils s'attendaient à être réduit en poussière par l'explosion. Fronçant les sourcils, Oscar se retourna vers l'engin.

- Ca n'est pas normal….murmura-t-elle.

Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit sourd, qui semblait provenir des murs. Cela ressemblait à un grondement…de plus en plus fort… Oscar repéra l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. Dans un coin en haut au plafond on pouvait voir un tuyau déboucher. Tout à coup, des trombes d'eau surgirent de ce tuyau pour s'engouffrer dans la petite pièce.

La pièce se remplissait rapidement d'eau glacée ! Oscar et André entendirent un claquement sec au dessus de leurs têtes :

-Regarde Oscar ! La trappe s'est refermée !!  
-on est pris au piège…. !

Le niveau de l'eau atteignait déjà leurs genoux. La pièce était très petite et se remplissait vite…La bombe n'en était pas une et était en fait que le mécanisme pour déclancher les valves d'eau.

André essayait de garder son sang-froid…Jamais il n'aurait cru mourir…noyé !Il regarda Oscar s'activer. Elle avait sorti son pistolet et était en train de le charger.

-que veux-tu faire ? demanda André, alors que l'eau atteignait déjà ses hanches.  
-faire sauter la serrure qui verrouille la trappe…ou du moins essayer….

Elle dirigea son arme vers le haut, visa, et tira. La détonation retentit dans toute la pièce… mais la trappe était intacte…

-bon sang… !! C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle sursauta quand elle remarqua que l'eau était maintenant à ses épaules. L'eau était glaciale. En fin de compte, ils allaient bien y rester…ils n'avaient eu droit qu'à un sursis de quelques minutes….La tristesse voila son regard. André s'en aperçut et lui saisit sa main.

-Ca va aller Oscar, dit-il la voix tremblante à cause du froid.  
-Oui…

André avait lâché la main de la jeune femme afin qu'ils puissent nager et se maintenir à la surface. Le plafond se rapprochait rapidement…

Oscar commençait à s'essouffler. Sa respiration était saccadée et rapide. Elle avait du mal à continuer de bouger et de nager à cause de l'eau trop froide…Le bruit que faisait l'eau en s'engouffrant dans la pièce était infernal…Le plafond n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'eux. André essaya en vain d'ouvrir une nouvelle fois la trappe.

-O…Oscar ! s'exclama-t-il une dernière fois avant de voir la chevelure blonde de son amie disparaître dans l'eau noire. Il prit une dernière inspiration et passa sous l'eau également.

Sous l'eau, et dans le noir, André attrapa le bras d'Oscar. Il sentait qu'elle se débattait tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Il avait l'impression que ses poumons allaient exploser. Puis il sentit le corps d'Oscar se relâcher…son sang se glaça d'effroi…Oscar….Tout à coup il sentit son corps bouger et disparaître vers le haut.

oOo

-Vite ! Dépêchez-vous, il faut la sortir de là !!!

Les trois soldats qui avaient accompagné le colonel étaient partis à la recherche de celui-ci dans les caves. Ils avaient entendu de drôles de bruits venant d'une trappe. Après plusieurs minutes d'effort, ils avaient réussi à la débloquer et à l'ouvrir. Là, ils avaient constaté avec surprise que la pièce était remplie d'eau, et qu'une forme rappelant le colonel était là juste sous leurs pieds.

A plusieurs, ils la saisirent et la firent remonter à la surface. Ils l'allongèrent sur le sol humide de la cave. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant un homme sortir à son tour de la pièce inondée. Ils reconnurent rapidement André. Ils l'aidèrent à le sortit de là.

Oscar reprenait son souffle…Elle avait perdue connaissance mais heureusement pour elle pas assez de temps pour qu'elle se noie. Elle était allongée là, le regard perdu, encore essoufflée.

-..André… ?  
-je suis là Oscar…je vais bien.

Elle sourit légèrement, puis perdit à nouveau connaissance.

oOo

Il était à peine deux heures de l'après-midi. Tout s'était passé si vite ! Oscar soupira et descendit dans le salon. Après s'être évanouie, ses hommes l'avaient ramenée chez elle, ainsi qu'André. Elle s'était reposée et allait beaucoup mieux à présent.

-mon dieu…quelle journée ! pensa-t-elle.

On lui avait dit qu'on n'avait hélas trouvé aucune trace du bandit. Cela préoccupait Oscar au plus au point. Elle retrouva André dans le salon. Elle lui sourit.

-comment te sens-tu André ?  
-beaucoup mieux merci. A part attraper un bon coup de froid, ça va aller…

Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de lui et le silence s'installa. Gênée, Oscar repensait aux paroles d'André…et aux siennes. Et maintenant… ?Elle le regarda. Il semblait tout aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle. Il devait penser à la même chose se dit-elle.

-Ecoute André, commença-t-elle hésitante, je crois que…qu'on devrait attendre que cette histoire de complot soit réglée avant de…enfin …de reparler de ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette cave….Tu ne crois pas… ?  
-Oui je..je suis d'accord.  
-Bien, répondit-elle soulagée.

Grand-mère entra alors dans le salon.

-Ma chérie, il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te parler…te sens-tu assez en forme pour le recevoir ?  
-Mais bien sur Grand-mère. De qui s'agit-il ?  
-du comte de Fersen, répondit-elle en sortant.

Fersen… ! André se crispa malgré lui. Il se rappela leur dernière entrevue assez…tendue !

-qu'y a-t-il André ? Un problème ?  
-non, non…

Cette jalousie idiote refaisait surface. Pourtant maintenant il connaissait les sentiments d'Oscar à son égard. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Peur de la perdre…

Le comte Axel de Fersen fit son entrée.

-Oscar ! Vos hommes m'ont appris votre aventure ! Mon dieu…est-ce que vous allez bien, mon amie ?  
-Rassurez-vous mon cher, je vais très bien. Merci…

Fersen jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers André et finit par dire :

-Et toi André…est-ce que ça va… ?  
-Heu…oui..je vais bien…Merci…

Oscar remarqua l'échange de regards entre Fersen et André et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux deux…Elle reprit :

-Alors, que puis-je pour vous Fersen ?  
-et bien…j'avais besoin de vous parler Oscar…en privé…c'est…c'est important.  
-heu…et bien…commença-t-elle gênée.  
-je vous laisse, coupa André.

Et il partit rapidement, le cœur lourd. Oscar fit signe au comte de prendre un siège et attendit qu'il lui explique la raison de sa venue.

-Voila…je m'adresse à vous Oscar parce que vous êtes la seule à pouvoir m'aider, et la seule en qui j'ai une confiance totale.  
-que se passe-t-il, vous m'inquiétez !  
-oh, rien de grave rassurez-vous. Mais j'aurais besoin de vos conseils.. et de votre aide. Voilà…c'est au sujet de la Reine.

Evidemment… ! pensa Oscar. Fersen continuait :

-Vous savez sûrement qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes le 14 février…c'est-à-dire la saint Valentin…

Oscar se figea. Mais où voulait-il en venir… ?!

-oui… ? dit-elle simplement.  
-en fait, j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour…pour remettre.. un cadeau à sa majesté.  
-un…un cadeau ! Pour la saint Valentin ! Mais vous êtes fou ! Et si la cour l'apprenait… !  
-C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous Oscar, pour que cela se fasse dans la plus grande discrétion. Vous connaissez mieux que personne les habitudes de la Reine…  
-Mais…enfin je…quel genre de cadeau est-ce ? Cela va se remarquer !  
-oh c'est quelque chose de très simple. De très discret. C'est une bague, mais personne ne la remarquera tellement elle est simple comparée à ses parures. C'est juste.. symbolique… vous comprenez…  
-une bague… ! Vous êtes fou…répéta-t-elle.  
-oui….je l'aime…répondit-il simplement.

Oscar regarda le comte. Il avait l'air si triste à présent. Son cœur se serra. Elle allait l'aider…

-entendu…Je…retrouvez-moi à Versailles dans deux heures. Je vous aiderai à lui faire parvenir votre présent.  
-oh merci Oscar ! Merci infiniment…

Elle le salua, puis le raccompagna jusqu'au perron.

oOo

Oscar se tenait debout dans son bureau à la caserne, en compagnie d'André. Elle attendait son second. Celui-ci finit par entrer.

-désolé de mon retard colonel, s'excusa Girodelle.  
-asseyez-vous, répondit-elle. Bon, il faut absolument mettre la main sur ce bandit. Il en va de la vie de leurs majestés.  
-quel est son nom au fait, demanda André.  
-Jeoffrey Piccard. Il est de condition simple mais a fait des études en physique, et en chimie. Il est très intelligent et cultivé, expliqua Oscar.  
-on le surveille depuis quelques temps, continua Girodelle. Mais on n'a jamais réussi à le coincer, il est très habile…  
-Bien, et que sait-on exactement sur ce complot qu'il prépare ? demanda Oscar.  
-Apparemment il a des espions partout à son compte, y compris à Versailles…On sait qu'il a contacté à Paris des spécialistes en produits chimiques, poisons, mais aussi des biologistes, des horlogers et des bijoutiers, des experts en mécanique, des orfèvres, etc…On ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il mijote. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est qu'il viserait plus la Reine que le Roi.  
-bien….On va renforcer la sécurité à l'entrée du château et doubler la garde rapprochée de la Reine, ordonna Oscar, pensive.  
-A vos ordres…

oOo

Oscar parcourait rapidement les allées du jardin de Versailles. Elle cherchait Fersen. Au détour d'une allée, elle l'aperçut près d'un banc à faire les 100 pas.

-Ah, Oscar ! Vous êtes là ! s'exclama-t-il,nerveux.  
-oui me voila. Je pense avoir trouvé le moment idéal. Tous les soirs, la Reine aime jouer du piano dans son boudoir. Elle y est toujours seule. Je lui ai parlé de votre demande, et elle accepte de vous recevoir à ce moment-là. Vous ne serez pas dérangé.  
-Oh merci ! Merci Oscar !  
-je vous en prie… Elle vous attendra à 6h ce soir.  
-vous êtes une véritable amie Oscar….Merci….  
-de rien…Mais..êtes-vous sûr de vous.. ? Cela peut être dangereux…  
-regardez Oscar, voici la bague que j'ai achetée pour elle…dit-il en sortant un écrin de sa poche.

Oscar admira le bijou. La bague était en effet d'une grande simplicité, mais aussi très belle. Elle reconnut que cette bague passerait inaperçue parmi les autres bijoux de la Reine.

-Elle est très belle en effet.. Où l'avez-vous achetée ? demanda Oscar.  
-chez un bijoutier de ma connaissance à Paris. Je me rends toujours chez lui, c'est un grand artiste en matière de bijoux. Il s'appelle Firmin.  
-je vois… Maintenant excusez-moi Fersen, mais je suis très occupée. Je dois y aller.  
-entendu.  
-bonne chance pour ce soir.  
-Merci encore Oscar….

oOo

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'elle était assise à son bureau, silencieuse. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et réfléchissait à un moyen d'attraper Piccard. André était là et la regardait, en silence. Oscar fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose lui avait échappé…quelque chose d'important…mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi….

-tu devrais faire une pause Oscar…

Elle sortit de ses pensées.

-Quoi ?..heu…oui peut-être. Cette histoire va me rendre folle… !  
-je te sers un verre, cela te fera du bien.  
-Merci André…

Elle le regarda sortir les verres et une bouteille. Elle remarqua qu'il était plus nerveux que d'habitude…

-quelque chose te contrarie André ?  
-moi.. ? heu..non…  
-je t'en prie ! sourit-elle. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas ! Dis-moi…  
-et bien…je…je me demandais juste…de quoi vous avez bien pu parler avec Fersen…avoua-t-il, anxieux.

Oscar le regarda en silence quelques secondes….Il était jaloux… ! Ceci la toucha profondément et finit par lui expliquer les intentions du comte envers la Reine.

-bien sur, je compte sur toi pour garder tout ceci secret.. !  
-oui bien sur Oscar…répondit-il soulagé.

Elle lui sourit. Alors qu'elle allait prendre son verre, et se figea.

-quoi… ?  
-André…je…je crois que…j'ai compris !  
-compris quoi ? Demanda-t-il, perdu.  
-J'ai peut-être une idée de ce que prépare Piccard.. mais je n'en suis pas sure…il me faut une confirmation…suis-moi !

Elle se leva précipitamment et sortit en courant. André courut à sa poursuite.

oOo

-C'est bien là… ?  
-Oui, répondit André, l'atelier du bijoutier Firmin.  
-Parfait.

Oscar descendit de cheval, suivie d'André. Elle entra dans la boutique.

Un homme assez âgé, mais apparemment encore très dynamique, se tenait derrière un présentoir.

-bonjour Messieurs ! Bienvenue ! Que puis-je pour vous ?  
-j'ai besoin d'un renseignement, commença Oscar.  
-Bien sur, à votre service jeune homme !

André sourit à cette appellation, et posa son regard sur les bijoux qui s'étalaient devant lui. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Tous ces bijoux devaient valoir une vraie fortune.

-Voilà, est-ce vous qui fabriquez tous vos bijoux ? demanda Oscar.  
-La plupart oui ! Je les fais sur commande.  
-Je vois…Avez-vous souvenir d'une bague que vous auriez vendue il y a peu de temps, une bague d'apparence simple, mais très belle.

Oscar décrivit du mieux qu'elle put la bague de Fersen.

-oui…attendez…je vois de quelle bague vous parlez…Je m'en souviens bien ! C'est un riche étranger qui me l'a acheté. Un gentilhomme sans aucun doute.  
-Oui et…est-ce vous qui l'avez faite ?  
-Et bien..il se trouve que non.  
-Vraiment… !  
-je l'ai acheté à un artisan qui disait voyager à travers la France pour vendre ses œuvres. J'ai trouvé cette bague si belle et pure, que je le lui ai achetée.  
-Et…savez-vous qui était cet homme ?  
-non il ne m'a pas dit son nom, ou alors je ne m'en souviens plus. Il était assez grand, brun, très assuré, et il avait l'air de s'y connaître en bijoux. D'ailleurs sa bague est une pure merveille ! Il m'a d'ailleurs fortement conseillé de la mettre en évidence dans la vitrine. Et il avait raison, quelques heures après ce gentilhomme est arrivé et a acheté la bague.  
-Je vois….Vous n'avez pas une idée de l'endroit où il a pu aller cet artisan…  
-Non pas la moindre.  
-Merci….Au revoir.

Oscar et André sortirent du magasin.

-Oscar, est-ce que tu pourrais enfin m'expliquer à quoi tu penses… !  
-Et bien je n'en suis pas sure mais…Girodelle a dit que Piccard s'était intéressé aux bijoutiers..ainsi qu'à des experts en poison et à des biologistes… Et si…et s'il avait trafiqué la bague et mit à l'intérieur un poison ou un produit, je ne sais pas…Ce serait le moyen idéal d'atteindre la Reine à distance, sans prendre aucun risque.  
-Mon dieu…mais oui c'est fort possible !  
-Oh mon dieu ! André ! Quelle heure est-il ?!

Elle sortit sa montre et lut avec effroi :

-17h45 !! Déjà !! Il faut vite retourner à Versailles !!!

oOo

Le comte de Fersen se dirigeait vers les appartements de la Reine. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Nerveusement, il serra dans sa poche le petit écrin. C'était peu de choses, mais il tenait à rappeler à la Reine à quel point il l'aimait, et qu'il serait toujours là à ses côtés, même s'il devait la chérir de loin… Il savait qu'elle se sentait si seule parfois…tout comme lui.

Il approchait des appartements privés de Marie-Antoinette. Il regarda sa montre. 17h50. Il ralentit le pas.

oOo

Oscar et André galopaient à toute vitesse. Elle se battait contre le temps.

-pourvu que j'arrive à temps…pourvu que j'y arrive…pensait-elle. Sinon…oh mon dieu, tout est de ma faute…Fersen…on risque de l'accuser…et la Reine mon dieu…Faites que je me trompe seigneur…

oOo

Il entendit une horloge sonner six coups. Il inspira profondément et frappa à la porte du boudoir de la Reine…

-Entrez…

Il obéit. Elle était là, si belle, assise sur le tabouret de son clavecin. Elle portait une magnifique robe mauve foncée qui faisait ressortir son teint pâle.

Elle lui sourit :

-mon cher comte…je suis heureuse de vous voir !

oOo

Oscar arriva à toute vitesse dans l'enceinte du château, suivie de près par André. Elle stoppa net sa monture à l'entrée du palais et descendit de cheval.

-Vite André ! Il est déjà six heures !!

Elle s'élança en courant dans les couloirs et les escaliers du château.

-peut-être est-il déjà trop tard…, pensa-t-elle effrayée, ..trop tard…

Elle grimpait quatre à quatre les marches de marbre et se dirigeait à corps perdu vers les appartements privés de la Reine. Elle n'avait même pas le temps de remarquer les visages d'étonnement et d'indignation des quelques courtisans présents sur son passage.

André, lui, suivait quelques mètres derrière elle en courant. Elle n'avait jamais couru aussi vite se dit-il essoufflé ! Il bredouillait quelques mots d'excuses aux nobles qu'Oscar bousculaient sans y prendre garde. La chevelure dorée qu'il suivait disparaissait déjà derrière la porte qui menait directement chez la Reine.

-bon sang…J'aurais jamais cru que ce château était aussi grand !! pensa-t-il en s'engouffrant lui aussi derrière Oscar.

oOo

Plus que quelques mètres…vite, vite….Oscar aperçut enfin la porte du boudoir de la Reine. Elle ouvrit la porte comme une furie et entra. Elle s'arrêta.

-Mais….mais enfin Oscar qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ! s'exclama Marie-Antoinette.  
-Je..je…

Elle n'arrivait plus à parler !Elle avait couru si vite qu'elle perdait son souffle. Elle vit le visage de Fersen, celui-ci était encore sous le coup de la surprise de voir son amie faire irruption ainsi chez la Reine.

Oscar regarda l'objet que tenait la Reine dans ses mains. L'écrin !

-Ma…majesté, reprit-elle encore essoufflée, ne touchez pas cette bague !  
-quoi ?! s'exclama Fersen.  
-Mais enfin Oscar, expliquez-vous ! Ordonna la reine.

André était arrivé quelques secondes après Oscar. Il prit la parole, constatant que son amie n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle.

-Majesté, nous avons des raisons de croire que cette bague est..empoisonnée ou en tout cas piégée.

-quoi ! dit-elle en lâchant l'écrin.

Fersen ouvrit de grands yeux et pâlit brusquement.

-Majesté, parvint enfin à articuler Oscar, un complot se prépare contre vous depuis plusieurs jours, et nous pensons que ce bijou a été trafiqué.

-Mais…je…,bredouilla le comte, je ne comprends pas… ! Mon bijoutier est quelqu'un de respectable !  
-il a été trompé, tout comme vous.

Oscar se pencha et ramassa de sa main gantée la bague.

-je vais la faire examiner par nos spécialistes majesté. J'espère me tromper…  
-heu..oui..faites Oscar…

Oscar salua la Reine, et sortit de la pièce, suivi d'André.

oOo

Oscar se tenait dans son bureau où se trouvaient également André, Girodelle et le comte de Fersen.

-j'avais raison…dit-elle. Des analyses ont été faites et les résultats viennent d'être rendus. Cette bague contenait un produit rare qui, au contact de la peau déclenche une réaction allergique très puissante qui entraîne la mort.  
-Mon dieu…qu'ai-je fait ! Tout est de ma faute… ! pleura Fersen.  
-vous ne pouviez pas savoir…Ce Piccard est très bien renseigné.. Il connaissait vos...enfin vos sentiments pour la reine et savait que vous voudriez lui acheter un bijou. Il s'est renseigné sur vous et vous a tendu ce piège, à vous et à la reine…  
-et l'avez-vous retrouvé ce bandit ? demanda André  
-pas encore, répondit Girodelle, mais nous avons une piste sérieuse. Avec un peu de chance, et du temps…

Oscar baissa les yeux. Il s'en était fallu de peu, de très peu… A une seconde près…Elle se sentit soudain très lasse.

-Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. Girodelle, prévenez-moi s'il y a du nouveau.  
-A vos ordres.

Oscar sortit de son bureau.

-je vais sceller les chevaux.  
-merci André.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner.

-Oscar…

Elle se retourna et vit Fersen. Il avait l'air dévasté.

-oui… ?  
-je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ce que vous avez fait ce soir…vous avez sauvé la reine…  
-je n'ai fait que mon devoir, ne me remerciez pas. Je suis heureuse que tout se termine bien.  
-j'ai eu si peur…

Elle l'observa quelques secondes. Il était évident qu'il s'en voulait et se tenait pour responsable.

-ne vous en faites pas mon ami, la Reine ne vous en veut absolument pas, elle me l'a dit.  
-vraiment… ?  
-oui… personne ne vous en tient rigueur…vous n'y êtes pour rien.

Le comte de Fersen hocha la tête, en silence.

-Merci Oscar…je vous dois tant…  
-vous ne me devez rien du tout. (elle aperçut André avec les chevaux prêts) Pardonnez-moi mais je dois y aller.  
-Oui bien sur…Bonne soirée Oscar.  
-A vous aussi.

Elle fit demi-tour et monta à cheval.

oOo

-Et bien, quelle journée !! s'exclama André en s'affalant sur l'un des fauteuils.  
-Epuisante ! Vraiment épuisante ! fit-elle en l'imitant.

Il était près de minuit. Oscar était exténuée après tous les efforts fournis cette journée.

-je m'en souviendrais de cette Saint Valentin…murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.  
-moi aussi…rajouta André, pensif.

Ils se regardèrent. Oscar repensa à la déclaration d'André dans ce vieux château.

-je crois…qu'on devrait reprendre notre petite conversation là où on l'avait laissé…  
-Je le crois aussi, répondit André, un sourire mystérieux aux coins des lèvres.

Oscar le regarda se lever et se diriger vers elle, toujours souriant. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle.

-…Quoi ? demanda-t-elle étonnée  
-Rien…

Et il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné…Un long baiser…très long…qui semblait durer une éternité.

FIN.


End file.
